Stranger Things Have Happened
by morixharuhi4ever
Summary: Its a crossover fic between OHSHC and KKM and eventual Furuba. Noncannon pairings. possible citrus later on......hints for now.....Wolfram and Haruhi head to head!


Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran High School Host Club nor Kyou Kara Maou. If I did things would be slightly different.

A/N: This is a crossover fic and there may be some Furuba later on...please review but no flames i only would like constructive critisim

* * *

"I hope Tamaki doesn't cry when he finds out," Haruhi sighed to for the umpteenth time to her empty room. She was moving onto the campus of the university so she would have better acess to the resources. She also didn't need certain distractions from her current roommates. Yes. After high schol, she and the twins moved in with the rest of the host club, much to Ranka's dismay. But then Haruhi got accepted to a prestigious college right outside of town. Tamaki's father is covering her tuition, hoping it will bring his son and Haruhi together. But the decision to live on campus, that was Haruhi's and hers alone. So now she didn't want Tamaki to be upset. 

"My life is way to complicated." she muttered.

She was in the process of packing some old stuff from years long gone by, when she noticed an address book from her years in middle school. She picked it up and thubed through it stopping on one particular phone number, Shibuya Yurri, her best friend durring middle school.

"Wow. I wonder if he's going to college. Maybe I should call him to find out."

Haruhi never admited it, not even to herself but she liked him quited a bit back then. If only she had known thaqt the feeling was utterly mutual. So she set the address book aside, making a mental note to call him and hope he still lives at home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad just stepped out of the kiddie pool in the back yard. Naked as usual so Miko was ready for them with towels and clothes. Of course the men changed again once in the house because Miko had brought them "kawaii" clothes that weren't that comfortable. When that was said and done, the four were fed by Miko who insisted to be called "Miko-chan" by Gwendal and Conrad and "mama" by Yuuri and Wolfram and the unfortunate Shori who happened to walk in durring the routine bubbly lecture.

"Hello, fiance of my little brother," said Shori companiounalbly.

"Hello, older brothere of my fiance," replied Wolfram just as companionably.

Shori and Wolfram both knew that that greeting still got to Yuuri even tho he really was with Wolfram no. Conrad and Gwwendal chuckled at Yuuri's obyous discomfort but came to his rescue by distracting the anagonists.

"My, Wolfram, you look gorgeous in Earth clothes commented an amused Conrad.

"Gwendal looks better than you but you aren't so bad yourself," he replied. Gwendal blushed, not used to being told he was attractive.

Conrad merely laught again knowing that Wolfram wasn't being rude, he was being honest about his oppinion.

Bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuuri went for the phone but missed as his jealous lover was swifter and got it first. Yuuri also wondered where his mother had gone.

"Hello?"

"Why do you wan to speak to him?"

"I'm his fiance. No you cannot talk to him. Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Well Haruhi Fujoika, Yuuri's old best friend, he now has no time for girls because he has more important things to do! Goodbye!"

**_SLAM!_**

Wolfram calmly walked over to a shocked turned furious Yuuri and said in a silken voice

"Why my darling fiance, didn't you tell me you still liked girls, you cheater?!!?!?"

"Wolfram...I do _not _"like" her. She was my best friend in middle school. That's all. Now I'll never talk to her again thanks to you."

"Hmph. I did you a favor. Hooking up with her will be a big disaster and you know it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy!"

She was infuriated by that brat who dared speak to her that way. All she wanted to do was say hi. Although at least now she knew he was still at home. That is definitely a good thing. She'll just go over there in person. Ha! That spoiled brat will know the wrath of Haruhi Fujioka. Just then Tamaki waltzed in.

"Father heard his precious jewel of a daughter going off on some poor soul. What happened?"

"I called up an old friend and this brat picked up the phone. He told me he was my friend's fiance and said I couldn't talk to Yuuri. It just made me mad. I think I'm gonna go over to his house later today."

"Oooooooooo...sounds like fun! Can the hosts come with you? We can change that "brat's" tune real quick."

Haruhi sighed. She knew that she couldn't refuse. He looked so beautiful with that excited expression. So she nodded and Tamaki pranced off to tell Mom and the others.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the Shibuya house hold, Yuuri and Wolfram spent a considerably loud and long time making up. Shori took Conrad out to Bob's Japan office and Yuuri's father took Gwendal out to get a beer.

"Who knew they'd have anything in common?" remarked a pleased Miko to an empty livingroom. Just then , the door bell rang. Miko found 6 beautiful boys and a pretty girl who seemed awfully familiar standing at her door step.

"Shibuya-san!!!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"Haruhi? Is that you? You've grown up so much since I last saw you!"

"Thank you! You haven't changed a bit. By the way, these are my friends, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru and last but not least Hikaru."

"Wonderful!! You must all call me Miko-chan!"

"Of course milady! It is as you wish," Tamaki replied suavely, surrounded by random flying rose petals and starting to sparkle.

"Miko-chan...Where's Yuuri?" inquired a nervous and curious Haruhi.

"Oh...Uh...he's indiposed at the moment..." Miko replied hastily.

At that moment Yuuri walked out of his bedroom. Unaware of the guests who were watching him, he walked into the kitchen barely covered by the towel draped around his hips. He almost made it back to his bedroom before he noticed that all did not feel right. He turned, saw Haruhi and screamed.

* * *

Miko: Hey narrator...if you don't call me Miko-chan for the rest of the story, I will show you Jennifer!

Me: cowers and nods to afraid to speak

Ok this is a crossover...I hope you like it! Don't forget to reveiw!


End file.
